To Hell for Love
by Sitalia
Summary: What happens when the Hellhounds come for Dean, but someone gets what he's supposed to? Can things be normal or will the brother's figure out how to bring back the only woman they've ever had in their lives?


It was one minute to midnight and Dean knew his time was almost up. It was time for his deal to be called in. He had made the deal to save Sammy, but he didn't think he would ever regret it. The only thing he regretted was the last time he talked to Isabella Marie Swan and how it ended. They'd been together before, but with both of them being Hunters they didn't see each other much. Things went from bad to worse when he told her about the deal and she told him about the current hunt she was on. He couldn't stop his mind from going back there.

_~Flashback~_

"_Dean, what the hell is going on? You know you can't be here during this hunt. What do you think this vamp is going to do when he smells you in my room?" Isabella asked the man she's been in love with since she was ten years old._

"_I just had to come and tell you about something that happened. Sammy died a couple months back and I couldn't save him before it was too late." Dean told her and watched as her eyes glistened from the tears she was trying to hold in._

"_Why didn't you call me Dean?" She asked and he could tell that it hurt her that he hadn't called her._

"_I did something stupid Bella, but I would do it again if it meant I had Sammy back." He said and he knew the moment she understood because her face went red with anger._

"_Tell me you didn't Dean Johnathan Winchester. Tell me you didn't make a deal to bring Sam back." She begged, but he couldn't. He had to tell her the truth._

"_I did and I have a little less than nine months left before I'm taken to Hell. I'd did it for Sammy and you know I'd do it for you too." He said and it surprised them both. Neither were very good at talking about their feelings. They were more of the "show and tell" type people._

"_I know you would Dean, but this is crazy. What is Sammy going to do without you?" She asked and Dean stopped for a minute. He hadn't actually thought about that._

"_I don't know. Will you look after him?" He asked her, hoping that she'd say yes because he honestly didn't think anyone else would be that good at the job. She knew Sammy almost as well as he did. She'd been around them every single day since she was two years old except when John took them with him for hunts. He'd leave them with Renee a lot or Renee would leave Bella with Bobby and they'd see her there._

"_Of course I'll look after him, but I have to finish this hunt first. You know I've put in a lot of time on this one. There's a coven of seven vampires here, but they're not drinking from humans as far as I can tell. Their eyes are gold and not the red we're used to." She explained, but Dean just wanted her done with this hunt and with Sammy. He wanted her with him too if he was honest. It might seem selfish, but he wanted her with him for his last couple of months._

"_Forget about this hunt Bells. They aren't hurting anyone. I want you with Sammy." He said forcefully. He knew it was the wrong thing to say. You don't tell Isabella Swan to forget about a hunt._

"_You want me to drop everything that I've worked so hard on to follow Sammy around the country because you did something stupid?" She asked loudly._

"_Of course I do. Sammy needs you." Dean yelled._

"_He's got you until the Hellhounds come for you. I'll be there before that happens and if I'm not then he can come find me." She said without looking at him. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes because of what was going to happen._

"_Fine then. See if I care. Goodbye Isabella." Dean said before he walked out of the door and out of her life. Before he slammed the front door he could have sworn he heard her say "Goodbye Dean and I love you." But he wasn't sure and he wasn't going to go back in to find out._

_~End Flashback~_

That had been nine months ago and they hadn't spoken since. Sam had tried to get him to call her, but he couldn't. The one time he tried her phone had been deactivated and he couldn't get a hold of Charlie either. He had thought about going to Forks to see if there was something wrong, but he didn't have the time and now he was completely out of time.

"It'll be alright Dean. I'll figure something out. I'll get you out of there. I promise." Sam said and Dean could see the tears in his eyes.

"Just go find Isabella when I'm gone Sam. You promised you'd find her and she promised to help you out. Maybe she'll know of a way to get me out." He said and he hoped she would, but he knew he didn't deserve to come back. He deserved everything they would do to him in hell. He had left the one woman he'd ever loved without so much as a hug or a kiss goodbye. He'd broken her heart. He had figured that out about a month after their confrontation. She had lashed out at him because she was scared. Sam had said that it was obvious, but Dean hadn't seen it that way at first. When he went back over that night he knew Sam was right.

He's brought out of his thoughts about Bella by the sounds of dogs.

"They're here Sammy." Dean whispers and he could see terror flash across Sam's face.

"I don't want to lose you Dean." Sam whispers back to Dean, but before Dean can respond he sees Lilith come in the room. She slams Sam against the wall and holds him there.

"Well, isn't this touching? Sam Winchester crying over his brother going to hell. What is it about you Dean that makes people do stupid things to save you?" Lilith asks, but he has no idea what she's talking about. He can hear the scratching of claws against the hardwood floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about bitch!" He spits out at her and he can see the anger cross her face.

"How about I give you a heads up then? I have someone here that wants to see you one last time." Lilith taunts and Dean gets a sinking feeling in his gut, but he has to be wrong. Lilith couldn't have her.

"Who do you have?" Sammy demands and Dean knows he's got the same suspicion.

"I think you both already know, but I'll bring her in so you can be sure." Lilith says and then whistles.

The door that Lilith came in opens again and Dean sees this behemoth of a demon pushing his Isabella into the room.

"What did you do Bella?!" Dean screams as he tries to get to her, but Lilith pushes him against the wall just like Sam.

"I did what I had to do to make sure Sam kept his brother and that the love of my life stayed alive." Bella said and Dean could see the tears gathering in her eyes. He knew she did this for him and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"Isn't that sweet boys? She gave up her life for a Winchester." Lilith said with a sneer.

"Damn right I did and I'd do it again. The Winchesters are family, but you wouldn't know a damn thing about that, would you bitch?" Isabella said with a sneer and Dean could see that his girl was getting pissed.

"Don't talk back to me. I was going to just have the hounds kill you quickly and get it over with, but now I see that I'm going to have to draw this one out. I think my puppies will have a blast with this." Lilith said with a laugh and then the demon holding Isabella threw her to the floor where the growling got louder.

Dean could see the dogs starting to tear into his girl. He didn't want to watch this, but he knew she wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him. He watched as she bled out on the floor and he could see chunks being ripped from her.

"You forgot one thing about my deal Lilith." He heard as Isabella whispered.

"And what would that be little Hunter?" Lilith asked in a condescending tone.

"My full deal was that Dean not be sent to Hell, I'd be sent in his place AND that nothing can happen to the Winchester brothers which means your little apocalypse is screwed." Isabella said before Dean saw the claw marks dig into her chest and she took her last breath.

Dean stared at the body of the only woman he's ever loved and couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat. He heard Lilith screaming and ranting about Isabella's deal.

"You can't touch us, you can't hurt us and you definitely can't do anything that would end this world now." Sam stated and they both watched as Lilith screamed. She started trashing the room they were in until they watched her facial expression change.

"Well, at least I've got your little girlfriend Dean. I think I'll go have some fun with her." Lilith stated before a black cloud of smoke escaped the woman she was possessing and the others took off.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked as he was dropped to the floor once the black cloud of smoke was gone, but Dean wasn't listening. He was looking at Isabella's body and cradling her head.

"We need to take her back to Bobby's place. We'll bury her there or something. We need to find a way to bring her back Sammy. We can't leave her there. She did this for us, not just for me. She cares about both of us." Dean stated with conviction. He didn't notice Sam leaving the room, but he noticed when his brother came back in the room with a blanket to wrap her in.

"We'll take her back to Bobby's and I'm sure someone will know what to do about getting her out Dean. We just have to research and be patient which I know that is going to be hard, but we'll get through it and then we'll have her back. She loves you Dean." Sam whispered to his heart broken brother.

"I know she does and I love her. She also loves you Sammy. I don't know if it's the same kind of love, but I know she loves us both and she did this for us both. Let's go Sammy." Dean said as he wrapped the love of his life in a blanket to take her to Bobby's.

He didn't know what they were going to do, but he would not leave Isabella in Hell. He refused to do that. She did this for them and he would be damned if he let it go.

****AN- Let me know what you think and I might write a sequel to this little one-shot. I also might write a prequel to it about how they met if I get enough reviews about this one. Thank you for reading and let me know if you want more Dean/Bella or if you want this to turn into a Dean/Bella/Sam.****


End file.
